The Sea Will Fall For One More Storm
by Something about clouds
Summary: This story is a bit complicated, it will follow a tale of entangled lies, the fall of a marriage, and the corrupt cruelty of the world. Will these two lovers find happiness? And who will be hurt? Or will destiny taunt all the players in life, causing unhappiness to all? Let's follow this play and find out. Sakura x Ino. Setting is an M to be safe. Terrible Summary I know!
1. Chapter 1: Betrayl

Hi, well I haven't worked on any of my other stories, well I have a little. I haven't been able to find the right writing style that pleases me, I'm sure all of you knows how this goes. However, this came to me last night around midnight and I just had to write. The writing style is a little bit different from what I usually do, but I love it! Well hopefully you'll like it, and I'm still working on my other stories, I just need to find that right something. Anyway enjoy! =)

The Sea Will Fall For One More Storm:

Chapter 1: Betrayal

* * *

A chaste kiss here, a soft moan there, the falling of papers, and the rattling of the desk. It was hot, it was passionate, but much more then that it was love. The two were merely a silhouette of their former selves, they were two dancers under the harvest of the full moon. To think that it merely started with a kiss, that all this magic and wonder began with one simple kiss…

"Ouch!" Sakura shouted as she swatted Ino's hand away. "You just snapped my bra!" She looked begrudgingly up at Ino's soft blue eyes. Ino merely stuck her tongue out at the individual trapped beneath her.

Sakura smirked as she lovingly wrapped her arms around her lover…and snapped her bra. "Ouch!" Ino shouted back in retort. "Ooops!" Sakura murmured as she looked away with a nonchalant glance.

"Ooh it's payback time!" Ino began tickling Sakura at an uncontrollable rate. The giggling that followed would not subside for a few minutes. Both girls trying to find dominance in the simple game of seduction, but both enjoying the time that was spent here.

Afterwards, with Ino still on top, and Sakura left pinned underneath the girls strong thighs, Sakura let her hand reach up so that it might become entangled with the girls blonde hair. "I really can't stay away…" She whispered.

Ino looked down and smiled. "I wouldn't want you too…" She then leaned down with a kiss, the softest of kisses, a kiss that let her lover know that this kiss…this kiss was a promise, that she would forever and always belong to Sakura.

I suppose that this is how all stories begin, or inevitably end, but this isn't about two people simply being in love. This is about two people withstanding that love, withstanding in a time and place it simply doesn't belong. To understand this let me simply, jump ahead.

No sooner had the two lovers cleaned up Sakura's office did the door burst open. "Sakura, my Darling!" Came in a blond man, swooping the young maiden in his arms, and trying his best to kiss her with all his passion.

But for Sakura their was no passion, and even still her eyes stayed locked on Ino's. Ino's eyes never leaving Sakura, but who's heart broke a little every time she had to watch this scene.

Naruto, (Sakura's fiancé) was never to keen on details. He never wondered why Ino was always there, and he never wondered why it seemed his bride to be always held back. To him, it was merely luck that he had managed to bag a girl like Sakura in the first place.

'Let's run away and escape, we could leave it all behind, just you and me the world as our oyster." That is what Ino's eyes screamed, and Sakura heard this scream, but they both knew they were trapped. They were needed here, people needed them. And this was the secret of life, no one could run away from their fate.

"I have some great news! I couldn't wait to tell you!" Naruto smiled into Sakura's neck, placing a light kiss on it. "I got the promotion at the Uchia Corp. That bastard Sasuke is finally seeing my potential! That means we can get married sooner!"

He hugged Sakura with all his might! And she hugged him back, but little to his knowledge a silent tear fell down her face. It didn't go unnoticed by Ino, who silently let herself vanish from the room.

"That's great…" She whispered into his ear, she tried her best to hold everything together. The loud speaker came on at that moment. "Sakura Haruno, you're needed to the ICU, I repeat, Sakura Haruno, you're needed to the ICU."

"Well duty calls" She smiled and kissed her Fiancé on the cheek. "I'll see you for breakfast!" Naruto smiled and left the office, Sakura cried all the way to the ICU.

This is just the beginning of a tragic romance, will it end happily for the two secret lovers, or will destiny intervene to keep them apart? Well you will just have to wait and see in this strange play we call life.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

A/N: Well I think this is the longest chapter I've done for anything in a while! And I did it all while I was at work, I've actually been done with this chapter for about two weeks just haven't had time to post it. Anyway I came up with the idea for this story while watching "A Hitch Hikers Guide To The Galaxy" so I was trying to go for a Douglas Adams type narration. So if you read it with a Stephen Fry voice it makes a little more sense lol. This is technically Act II, I think it will only have three acts or maybe four. But please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song Fly Me To The Moon! But it's one of my favorites ;).

* * *

It was late, or it was early. Ino really didn't know anymore, you see she discovered a little secret, a secret that has kept her up for days. She doesn't know what to do with herself anymore, and so she doesn't sleep, doesn't think. To explain, I shall be as so kind to rewind…

It took place within the course of a week, particularly beginning on a Monday, it had to because Tuesdays were always good for Ino, Mondays being the opposite. It just so happened that on this particular Monday however, Ino was with Sakura. Lucky as it may seem it was not on good conditions.

"It just happened again!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom for the third time. Ino shook her head. "It's impossible to get a doctor to go see a doctor!" She whispered from the bathroom archway. Sakura looked up from the toilet fighting the uncontrollable force once again. "Yes, well your also a doctor babe" Sakura smirked before she couldn't hold it anymore, and that makes number four.

"Yes, but I'm a pediatrician honey. Besides if you're so sick! Why isn't your beloved "Fiancée" taking care of you?" The strong amount of venom to come out of her mouth was not intended, but it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "Fine!…I'll let you take me" She looked away, a little embarrassed. Sakura Haruno was not one for going to doctors, even though she was one.

She didn't like the idea of someone else taking care of her, unless of course that person was Ino, but she would never admit it out loud. Ino leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good! Because I sort of already made the appointment, so we have thirty minutes! Let's hurry!" She grinned at her lover who only huffed, but also adorned a smile.

* * *

Let's skip ahead to Wednesday, you see this was the day the news finally hit home with Ino. The day she finally let her emotions out of her cage. This was a strange feeling, before she could use Sakura to cry on, and even then she was not one to show her emotions to such an extreme. Her family only wanted the very best, and emotions were a hindrance.

So upon receiving this news, this news that changed everything, Ino could no longer hold it back. She had to take the rest of the week off from work, knowing that even if she dehydrated herself the tears would not stop. So what would she do now? Laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a deadpanned expression.

So she did the only thing she knew, she reached over to her dresser and grabbed a notebook and pen. Then she wrote, furiously she wrote down these bottled emotions. Because notion was worse to a Yamanaka then bottle emotions.

Day 1: I love it when you stare into my eyes, you always have such a sweet smile on your face, it's as if you are dreaming of our future.

I love that when you eat spaghetti you still slurp the individual noodles into your mouth.

I love when we go to see a movie that only I'm interested in you still smile, and after ask me about every little detail.

Before I get ahead of myself, let's go back to Monday. After all it's the most important day of the week. And here we find a very ruffled Ino strapping Sakura in the front seat. "Honestly Sakura, you are twenty-nine! It won't be that bad!"

Sakura tried her best to fight with Ino, but found her strength sapped. "It is! I'm still terrified of getting shots! And you know it's the first thing they'll do! All doctors are hypocrites!" She sighed, and turned her back. "That would make you one too…" Ino sighed and slammed the door.

Once in the car they started their drive to the hospital, which was about fifteen minutes from Sakura's. "If you stop pouting I'll sing you your favorite song!" Ino chimed in with a smile at the other patron who seemed to be annoying her. Sakura opened one eye and looked at her. "Really?"

Ino smirked while already holding the CD up. Sakura smiled and blushed a little. "Okay here we go!" Ino pushed the CD in and hit play.

Fly me to the moon

Let me sing among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song

Let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

Why don't you fill my heart with

Song?

Let me swing forever more

Because you are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words

In other words, I, Love, You

This was of course the Brenda Lee version, it was of course Sakura's favorite. Because she had always wanted a love so divine. And watching Ino sing it with such emotion, such passion! Well suffice to say it made Sakura's heart beat faster.

At the last part Ino turned towards Sakura. "In other words, I, Love, You!" She smiled at Sakura, who also returned it with a smile of her own. Ino reached forth and grabbed Sakura's hand, she squeezed it for reassurance. And Sakura, well she held it tight.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for this intrusion, but I really must skip ahead to Thursday. All of this emotional impact was taking its toll on Ino, so much so she didn't know the time of the day. She barely managed to bathe herself, and she wasn't even sure she did that right.

She walked around her apartment as if a zombie, or a ghost of her former self. It felt so empty and cold, with no one but her to roam the halls. And in the hall her answering machine flashed with several messages. Did she dare press play? However her mind might see it, her body was already doing it.

Message 1: "Ino?…Are you there?…Please pick up…" The phone went silent after that, sobs could be heard in the background.

Message 2: "Ino…Do you remember when went and saw Casablanca in the old theater district? I had never been excited about such things, but your eyes lit up with such joy when I surprised you with the tickets. It's only been three days and I already miss that joy, the joy have you so proud of me…" The message once again stopped.

Message 3: "I'm so scared Ino…I don't want to go through this alone…I need you! Please!" She begged over and over before the phone finally cut to silence.

* * *

Now then back to Monday, because the small insignificant details cannot be overlooked. And it was a strange detail that one could easily overlook, usually Ino's Mondays were overcast, but today the sun was shining at its brightest. The usual road rage patrons of Monday mornings workflow were all but gone, and the earth itself seemed to be singing a song of relaxation to both Ino and Sakura.

Yes it was a strange day indeed, and perhaps if Ino looked back on it now she would see these details. But now was the time to focus on Sakura, and as they pulled up to the large double doors she did just that.

"I'll be holding your hand the entire time, now get out of this car!" Ino demanded while glaring at Sakura, a glare that would have sent any man shivering in a corner. "Please, my cherry blossom!" Ino pouted, a pout and nickname that she couldn't resist. "Fine!" She growled out.

Ino giggled. "I swear it's like having my own kid sometimes…" Sakura froze, she began to get sweaty all over again. The indication was too much, and she found herself vomiting again. Ino softly caressed her back, and began humming a little tune. And instantly Sakura felt better. "Sorry, it just came to me all of a sudden!" She tried her best to smile.

Inside the hospital Sakura sat with her gown on, her legs were swinging back and forth in nervous anticipation. Shizune was in the corner prepping the needle, preparing to take some blood. "It will be alright Sakura, I'm sure it's just the flu. Plus be lucky that I was the one on call today and not Tsunade!" She said with a smile while stepping forward.

Sakura shuddered at the thought, and as Shizune approached she gripped Ino's hand tighter and closed her eyes. "I've got you Sakura don't worry!"

* * *

Now if we go back a ways I can explain Sakura's high phobia of needles. It all started in the Haruno household, Sakura being at the young age of eight. You see her mother, Lily, was a nurse. This giving Sakura her strong ambition to help people, but she always wanted to become more than her mother.

So today on her eighth birthday Lilly decided to take her daughter to the hospital with her. It was a chance to show Sakura at an early age what it would be like. Sakura had brought her favorite doll with her, it was a childhood companion in life. This is where the unfortunate accident happened, though as Sakura looks back at it now, it was not unfortunate at all. It was these little clues that we always overlook that make life what it is.

So there she was standing behind her mother, who at the time was prepping a needle. And when she turned she took a nasty stumble behind little Sakura, the needle flew out of her hands, and sticking in this poor dolls little arm. Causing a major freak out by Sakura, and thus inserting this fear of needles.

And this is a major clue, and it's astronomical to think that it would happen in this particular hospital, at this particular time, and in this particular universe. Still, a young blonde girl held out a red ribbon, an offering to a crying pink haired girl, it was to show her everything would be alright.

* * *

"It's all over Sakura, you can open your eyes now!" Ino cooed into the pinkettes ear. Sakura felt the shiver down her spine, but slowly she opened her eyes. Looking into Ino's eyes she let out a sigh of relief. The two lost in each others eyes, (for an unprecedented amount of time) didn't seem to notice Shizune walk back in, she coughed to make her presence known.

"Excuse me, but could I talk to you for a minute Ino?" Ino nodded her head and smiled at Sakura, she placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back." She followed Shizune to the hallway, and once out of earshot of Sakura she began.

"Ino…" She wasn't quite sure where to begin, but Ino still smiled. "This isn't easy, there are a select few of us who…shall I say know about your relationship with Sakura…" Ino's smile faltered a bit, but still she didn't let it waver. "What we choose to do is our own business!"

"I have no problem with it don't get me wrong, but that's not the problem…the problem is the blood test show that Sakura is…pregnant…" Ino's eyes grew wide. "She's pregnant…" She could barely stand, the walls were spinning, and she no longer had any concept of the world around her. "Let me help you!" Shizune offered and tried to pick Ino up.

"No just stay away from me! I have to go, I can't…I just can't!" She ran away with tears in her eyes. Monday was the last time she saw Sakura.

* * *

And now we skip back to Friday, Friday was already such a peculiar day to begin with. Was it a day full of fright? This is how it felt to Ino as she stared into nothing. Then the doorbell rang…


End file.
